Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|350px Hallo Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. Vielen Dank. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:09, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Lord Tiin, :Sorry aber ich bin neu bei Jedipedia. Ich bin wie du vieleicht schon gelesen hast ein Freund von Benutzer:Darth caedus forever und da ich gerade mit ihm telefoniert habe soll ich dir von ihm nochmals herzlich danken. Na ja ich wollte fragen ob du mir das noch ein bischen erklären kannst da ich von Jedipedia noch nich so viel verstehe. Dafür wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit (Diskussion | Beiträge) 11:25, 16. Jul. 2010) ::Kein Problem. Zunächst: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten, indem du vier Tilden (~~~~) hinter deinen Kommentar setzt. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du in den letzten Minuten ziemlich oft deine Benutzerseite bearbeitet hast. Dies ist egtl. unnötig, da man das ganze auch in ein- oder zwei Bearbeitungen hätte erledigen können. Darauf wollte ich dich nur hinweisen. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du diese ruhig auf meiner Diskussionsseite oder im Chat stellen. Viel Spaß noch, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:33, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Sorry , :::Na ja das war im Übereifer. Übrigens soll ich dir sagen das Benutzer:Darth caedus forever spätestens Montag wieder aktiv ist. :::Das war eigentlich nur weil ich mir Inspirationen holen musste. Nun ja kannst du mir bitte sagen wie meine Benutzerseite ist(für einen Neuzugang)? Ich wäre dir dankbar (war die Signatur so richtig?)--Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 11:55, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Also, die Signatur ist richtig. Auf der Benutzerseite sind noch ein paar Tippfehler, soll ich die verbessern? Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel :::::Hallo und herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia. Für den Einstieg möchte ich dir diese Seite ans Herz legen und außerdem noch die Seiten die du oben in der Begrüßung findest. Yoga 'Diskussion 12:04, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Ja, das kannst du machen. Könntest du bitte auch den Artikel über Wächter der Macht Intrigen anschaulich machen manchen ? ::::::Vielen Dank im vorraus . Möge die Macht mit dir sein . (Falls du lieber dunkle Seite der Macht haben willst sag es ) (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:05, 16. Jul. 2010) :::::::Du hast wieder vergessen zu signieren ;). Ich habs ein bisschen durchkorrigiert, ich hoffe so ists besser. Gruß, '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:25, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Oh sorry, jetzt denkst du bestimmt der ist ja komisch. Ich hatte beim letzten mal nähmlich auf "Horizontale Linie" geklickt . Aber es hat doch hoffentlich nich so viel Arbeit gemacht das Zeug da logisch zu Ordnen oder? Na ja ich bin dir sehr dankbar und daher möchte ich dich in meinen Freundesliste auf Jedipedia aufnehmen (sorry das ich frage aber wie macht man die?). Ist die Signatur da ? Gut dann Schluss --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 13:44, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Beachte das doch bitte, du musst nicht jedesmal speichern, wenn du was änderst, überleg dir doch einfach mal, was du haben willst und bau es dann. Du kannst ja auch ein Tab offen haben und in anderen Tabs schauen, was du willst. Denk aber dran, Die meisten, vor allem aber die Guten Seiten sind nicht spontan entstanden. Da steckt viel Arbeit dahinter, meist über einen langen Zeitraum. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:36, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Sorry . --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:51, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Langsam nervt es, dich immer darauf aufmerksam machen zu müssen. Entweder du benutzt jetzt endlich mal die Vorschau oder ein Admin wird deine Benutzerseite vorerst sperren, wenn du so weiter machst. Kit Diskussion 16:19, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Ist dir mal aufgefallen, wie lang die Disku langsam ist? Bitte denk weiterhin dran. KitDiskussion 21:08, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Kit , erstmal danke für den Tipp und 2. kannst du mir bitte die Babel mit 200 Edits auf die Benutzerseite unter die anderen machen ? Ich habe irgendwie gerade einen Blackout . Danke deine Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:12, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Diskussionsseiten Hallo und herzlich willkommen auch von mir in der Jedipedia. Kleiner Tipp, wenn du bei jemandem anders etwas auf die Diskussionseite schreibst, dann schreibe es bitte nich direkt unter dem letzten Beitrag, sondern mach erstmal eine Überschrift, welche du mit zwei Gleichheitszeichen vor und nach dem Betraff machen kannst ( Betreff ). Wen du weitere Hilfe brauchst kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Gruß Boba Fett123 20:37, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Oh, na ja das habe ich bereits gemerkt und ich habe die Vorschau benutzt. Dann hat mich Benutzer:Darth caedus forever privat darauf hingewiesen und es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. :Danke für den Hinweis. Übrigens wollte ich dich fragen ob das für dich Okay wäre wenn du auf meine Freundesliste kommst.Wie man ein einer Diskusion eines Benutzers dessen Namen ich nicht nennen will sieht magst du es ja nicht wenn gewisse Benutzer immer fragen:"Wollen wir Freunde werden?". Ich fragte dies allerdings bisjetzt nur Benutzer:Lord Tiin,Benutzer:Darth caedus forever und dich. Ich möchte nicht das im ganzen Wikki Mutmaßungen angestellt werden.Wir hatten oder haben wie in meinem Falle am Anfang doch alle Schwierigkeiten. :Hochachtungsvoll deine --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:21, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Noch ein kleiner Tipp, setze nicht grundsätzlich zwei Doppelpunkte vor dem, was du auf einer Diskuseite schreiben möchtest, sondern beim ersten Beitrag zu einem Thema, lässt man sie ganz weg, gibtst du dann eine Antwort setzt du einen Doppelpunkt, der nächste dann zwei. Somit sind die verschiedenen Benutzerbeiträge gut auseinander zu halten. Natürlich wäre es für mich okay und es ist ja auch nicht schlimm, wenn du andere Benutzer fragst, vor allem wenn du dieses auf deiner Diskuseite tust. Der andere Benutzer, zu dem ich das meinte hatte auch wirklich jeden gefragt und vorallem immer absolut unpassend zum Thema und hat damit immer vom wesentlichen abgelengt. Es hat hoffetnlich noch niemand Mutmaßunge über dich aufgestellt und wenn fäde ich es nicht berechtigt, den jeder macht an Amfang Fehler, die machst du, die habe ich gemacht und die haben auch die Admins damals gemacht. Ach du bist also eine der seltenen Benutzerinnen^^ Liebe Grüße Boba Fett123 16:19, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Meinst du das mit der Benutzerin sarkastisch? (Denn er ist maskulin).--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 17:42, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ja das habe ich danach auch gesehen -.- aber bei seinem Beitrag schreibte er zum Schluß "deine" und nicht "dein". Boba Fett123 17:47, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Deine Spezialeinheit (Die Spezialeinheit). Ich weiß es klingt ein wenig als wäre er feminim.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 17:51, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Hmm so war das gemeint achso okay sorry hat bei mir zu lange gebraucht. Und an die Spezialeinheit, es war auf keinen Fall böse gemeint. Boba Fett123 17:55, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Sorry Boba es war ein fehler meinerseis.Ich wollte damit vielmehr auf den femininen Artikel von Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit anspielen.Doch ich muss dir recht geben das es (leider) fast gar keine Benutzerinnen in der Jedipedia gibt . Meine Schwester meldet sich bald an.Ich bin ab morgen üübrigens für circa eine Woche inaktiv dann binn ich für ungefähr eine Woche wieder aktiv bevor ich für drei Wochen in den Sommerurlab auf die Insel Usedom (in der Ostsee) fahre. Möge die dunkle Seite der Macht mit dir sein.PS:Magst du Han Solo und Darth Vader? :::::::Auf weitere auf gegenseitigkeit beruhende friedlich Koexisstens --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 18:20, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Überhaupt kein Problem, ich war ja auch selber mehr zu dämlich zu verstehe, was du damit meinst. Tjaa was soll man da machen Star Wars war schon immer mehr eine Männersache ;). Ohh eine Schwester ist ja selten, dass man sowas hier trifft. Naja dann noch ganz viel Spaß auf Usedom mach dir einen schönen Urlaub. Hmm dann mag ich lieber Darth vader wieso? Aber meine Favoriten sind Boba Fett, Jango Fett und natürlich alle Republic Commandos. Du wirst deinen Platz hier noch finden und weiterhin viel Spass in der Jedipedia, aber ich denke man hört voneinander. Boba Fett123 18:37, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Da hast du recht Schwerstern in der Jedipedia sind sehr selten.Meine mag allerdings mehr solche primitiven Viecher wie zB.: *Wampa *Ewoks *Wookies *Gungans *Hutts und sie mag Imperiale Läufer der AT-AT Klasse. Ich mag meinen Meister (Darth Vader) und Han Solo.Ich bin kurz davor mir ein Star Wars Force FX Lichtschwert von Darth Vader zu kaufen-kannst du mir bitte sagen ob ich das machen sollte, denn ich bin schon auf heftigen Protest von Seiten meiner Eltern gestoßen.Wenn du Star Wars Battlefront II hast ,dann hast du ja vieleicht das Conversionpack 2.0 und 2.2 ? Falls nicht kann ich nur empfelen dir dies zu kaufen.Na ja dann chiau Boba ! PS:kannst du meine Benutzerseite vielleicht etwas verbessern? Danke im vorraus ! Ich spüre das die Macht der dunklen Seite immerstark in dir sein wird.(Magst du nur die Imperialen Charakter oder das IMPERIUM?) --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:04, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Einen Mod muss man nicht kaufen, den kriegt man gratis (Sorry, dass ich jetzt so klugscheißerisch wirke). (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth caedus forever (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:07, 20. Jul. 2010) ::Ich hab geschusselt genau wie du!Bitte signiere demnächst deine Beiträge auf der Diskussionsseite.Sorry das das so hart war ich meine es nur nett.--Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:13, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Und bitte denkt auch daran, die Diskussionsseiten nicht als Chat zu verwenden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 20:18, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wer was mag ist ja auch jeden selbst überlassen. Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, da das jeder selbst für sich entscheiden muss, ich weiß ja nicht, was deine Eltern dagegen haben aber wenn du denkst du kannst da viel mit anfangen liegt es natürlich in deinem ermessen dir eins zu kaufen. Nein ich habe die Erweiterungen nicht und ich weiß auch gar nicht ob es die für die Playstation 2 gibt aber ich glaube nicht. Wenn du mir sagst, was ich an deiner Benutzerseite machen soll gerne, da es meistens eher ungerne gesehen wird, wenn andere Benutzer auf andern Benutzerseiten rumbasteln, aber wenn du mir sagst was dann gerne. Tjaa also zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik, war ich natürlich voll auf deren Seite, aber seitdem es das Imperium gibt finde ich diese wesentlich besser als die Rebellen. Ich glaube in dir ist die Dunkle Seite der Macht sehr stark junger Padawan Gruß Boba Fett123 20:19, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Na ja du kannst auf meiner Benutzerseite rübergucken und das vieleicht etwas anschaulicher machen.Doch gib mir bitte erst dein Kommentar wie sie vorher war. :::::Übrigens bin ich Sith-Schüler und kein Padawan.falls das hart wirkte manchmal bin ich mir meiner harten formulierung nicht bewusst.Danke für alles --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:32, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Hmm naja deine Benutzerseite ist erstmal schon ganz gut, doch würde ich vielleicht deine Buchbewertung von Wächter der Macht weglassen, da es irgendwie nicht ins Koonzept passt. Das dein Banner so aussieht kann man glaube ich leider nicht ändern. Natürlich gehören die wichtige Sachen meiner Meinung nach oben und soetwas wie der Artikel des Monats nach untern, da man es sowieso an genug anderen stellen erfahren kann und ich würde an deiner Stelle versuchen, dass die Bilder noch besser in die Texte passen (kann dir gerne helfen) aber nimm nicht alles zu ernst, dass sind alles nur Vorschläge wie ICH das machen würde und es ist schließlich deine Seite. Doch würde ich mit dem bearbeiten noch warten bis das Problem mit den Scrollboxen wieder gelöst ist und dann würde ich sagen sehen wir mal weiter. Du brauchst dich nicht immer für deine Ausdrucksweise entschuldigen die ist in Ordnung ;). Also möge die dunkle Seite immer mit dir sein Sith-Schüler. Boba Fett123 20:56, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Leerzeichen Bei dir ist mir mehrmals aufgefallen das du nach einem Punkt kein Leerzeichen setzt. Nach einem Punkt kommt immer ein Leerzeichen (Nach einem Komma und einem Doppelpunkt auch), dann wird weitergeschrieben.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:45, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nanu, wo ist den der schicke Helm in deiner Signatur ? --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:47, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich bitte dich nicht so viele Absätze in deinen Beiträgen zu machen. Mein Mando-Helm ist schon lange aus meiner Signatur (Müsstest du eigentlich wissen), weil man keine Bilder in seiner Signu haben darf. Mit freundlichen Grüßen:--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|'Darth caedus forever']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:51, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Fremde Benutzerseiten Könntest du bitte aufhören an anderen Benutzerseiten Sachen zu ändern? Auch wenn es nur das Setzen von Links ist. Benutzerseiten sind der Bereich jedes Benutzers, wo, im Normalfall, niemand anderes etwas zu suchen (=ändern) hat. Wenn jemand einen Begriff nicht verlinkt hat, will er ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht verlinkt haben. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 08:21, 21. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Verlinkungen Hallo Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit, bitte beachte, dass in einem Artikel jede Verlinkung nur einmal vorkommen sollte. Wenn ein Name mehrmals erwähnt wird, wird er nur beim ersten Auftregen verlinkt. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 20:49, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Oh ja vielen dank für den Tipp. Möge die Macht mit dir sein.--Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:54, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Denk immernoch dran. Du hast in deinen letzten Bearbeitungen imer einen doppelten Link hinzugefügt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:35, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Bitte beachte auch, bevor du eine Verlinkung machst, wohin die führt. Im Fall von machtsensitiv, wie du es hier gemacht hast, führt es zu Macht, welches schon weiter oben verlinkt war. Kit Diskussion 22:49, 30. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hörst du bitte damit auf, Links usw. zu entfernen. Das muss alles rückgängig gemacht werden. – Andro Admin · Disku 09:09, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Sorry Andro ich dachte nur das manche nicht sehr viel Sinn ergeben . Sorry nochmals . Hochachtungsvoll deine --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 09:11, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :: Aber beim Artikel Kueller hatte jemand Luke Skywalker zwei mal verlinkt . Einen habe ich entfernt . --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 09:17, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Dann mache keine unnötigen Bearbeitungen und vermeide die dauernden Doppelbearbeitungen (→ Vorschau benutzen). – Andro Admin · Disku 09:20, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::: Ok Andro . Man kann doch immer wieder von anderen was lernen --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 09:21, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Hör nun bitte mit deinen Bearbeitungen auf! Du meinst es zwar gut, aber ich musste den Großteil wieder rückgängig machen, da sie unangebracht waren. – Andro Admin · Disku 09:35, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Okay Andro es wird hoffentlich nicht mehr vorkommen . ( Da ich nicht alles darüber auf meine Disku schreiben möchte habe ich dir noch ne Mail dazu geschickt ) . Danke ! --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:31, 28. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Könntest du bitte immer noch davon absehen, einfach Links zu entfernen? Das ist jetzt das dritte Mal, das dich jemand drauf ansprechen muss. Sieh zu, das es auch das letzte mal ist, sonst muss man etwas unternehmen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:24, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Ladezeiten bzgl. der Bearbeiterliste Hallo ICS, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass deine Benutzerseite recht unorthodoxe Ladezeiten hat. Das liegt daran, dass die komplette Bearbeiterliste angezeigt wird. Es ist epfehlenswert, die Liste auf vielleicht 100 oder auch 500 Benutzer zu reduzieren. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 23:21, 14. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis GAR . Ich werde es mir zu herzen legen . :Deine Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 18:38, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::Hi GAR , Ich habe ein bischen im Chat herum gefragt aber die, die ich gefragt hatte wussten nichts davon . Kannst du mir bitte erklären ? --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:55, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::Soll ich es dir machen, ICS?--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 20:57, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ne , Ich möchte es lernen darum erkläre es mir bitte deine (neugierige) Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:00, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :::::Andro hats schon gemacht gehabt, was ich erst nicht gesehen habe, (Du änderst einfach den Wiki Code von ganze Bearbeiterliste auf deine gewünschte Zahl).--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 21:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Achso trotzdem danke --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:03, 15. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Überflüssige Informationen in Diskussionen Bitte versuch zukünftig überflüssige Informtionen wie diesen hier aus Diskussionen rauszulassen, da diese Beiträge absolut gar nix mit dem Thema zu tun haben. 'KitDiskussion 22:46, 17. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Okay ich dachte nur du wolltest eine Erklärung dafür. --Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:47, 17. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Keks Hi Hannes, ich hab hier was für dich. Lass ihn dir schmeken. Gruß Boba Fett123 22:17, 8. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Uih danke *mampf* --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'''Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:19, 8. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Vorschaufehler? Hallo, was soll Vorschaufehler heißen?--Mar Tuuk 19:04, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Das ich vergessen habe die Vorschau zu benutzen --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 19:19, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::man sollte aber die Vorschau benutzen..--Mar Tuuk 19:23, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja man ich habe es vergessen. War das oben nicht deutlich genug gesagt? --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 19:25, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ach übrigens solltest du bei deinen Beiträgen "Rechtschreibfehler" benutzen--– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 19:26, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Leckerly :Danke herzlich --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:17, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::bitte--Mar Tuuk 20:19, 11. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Eintrag von Herstellern bei Schiffen mit Eigennamen Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass der Eintrag von technischen Einzelheiten und dem Hersteller in den Infoboxen von Schiffen mit Eigennamen nichts zu suchen haben. Wenn du schon Serienedits tätigst, achte bitte dringend auch auf deren Richtigkeit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 01:47, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Ups, entschuldigung Gar aber ich wusste dies noch nicht. Es tut mir leid --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 09:49, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich mach das mal wieder rückgängig --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 09:55, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Das wurde es bereits. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 09:59, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ein einem Fall nicht aber auch egal danke für den Hinweis es wir nicht mehr vorkommen --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 10:02, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Irgendwelche Bilder in Artikeln... Außerdem setzt man auch nicht irgendwelche Bilder in Artikel, wie du es etwa bei der Dodonna gemacht hast. Die im Artikel Angriffsfregatte gezeigte Fregatte ist irgend eine Fregatte und nicht die Dodonna. Unterlasse in Zukunft also auch bitte solche Änderungen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 12:25, 12. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Jacksterr Keksanfrage Hi Imperial Commonado Spezialeinheit Wie kann ich dir einen Keks schenken? Ich will dir nämlich einen schenken.--Jacksterr 21:35, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST)Jacksterr Skywalker :Und ja du kanns mich in die FL aufnehmen --Jacksterr 21:38, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST)Jacksterr ::Das ist sehr nett von dir also du musst: Kekse|Anzahl=wie viele du verschenken willst|Name=deinen Benutzernamen|Grund=und die Begründung schreiben. Vor "Kekse noch 2 mal "Alt Gr" und die 7 und am Ende "Alt GR" und die 0 zwei mal stehen das wars --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:47, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::Und bitte setzte : vor deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten--– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:48, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::So ich habe den mal richtig gemacht.--– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:01, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Und du darfst mir beim verbessern meiner Seite helfen.--Jacksterr 21:58, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST)Jacksterr :::::::Danke--– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:01, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Nach BK Ich möchte dich bitten, Jacksterr, Diskussionen dort fortzuführen, wo sie begonnen wurden. Außerdem bitte die Doppelpunkte nicht vergessen. Das kann aber jedem "neuen" passieren.--– [[Benutzer:Darth caedus forever|''DCF]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Darth caedus forever 22:03, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :::::::::Habe ich ihn schon gesagt und Punkte ergänzt. Das sage ich jetzt mal weil er schläft--– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:13, 29. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Quelle und Lizenz Hallo Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Freyyr(Wookie).jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter 'Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank 'Yoga 'Diskussion 06:55, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo, danke für den Tipp Yoga es ist von einer Partnerfirma von Lucasarts. Das trage ich jetzt mal nach... --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'''Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 13:48, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Außerdem hast du die ganze Vorlage gar nicht ausgefüllt. Also bitte schleunigst nachtragen, danke. Yoga 'Diskussion 14:13, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) ::Yoga, hat sich erledigt (siehe Pandoras Disku) --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:20, 30. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Keks :Oh danke *mapf* schmeckt gut... --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:10, 7. Nov. 2010 (CET) Untergang auf der FL Hey Hannes, ich find mich nicht mehr auf deiner FL! Ich war aber doch mal da, oder? Kläre mich bitte auf! Jacksterr 11:19, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) # Du bist gerade im IRC online, wieso fragst du also auf der Disku? # Das muss ein Fehler von mir sein :Wird bald behoben... Sorry --– [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 19:40, 27. Dez. 2010 (CET) Frohes neues Jahr FROHES NEUES JAHR WÜNSCHE ICH DIR Hannes alias Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit alias Lord_Vader VIELE GRÜßE Jacksterr 13:15, 1. Jan. 2011 (CET) : ähhhhh, danke auch dirn frohes neues aber bitte Unterlasse solche Anfälle Mark alias Jacksterr – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:28, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) Black 2 Hallo, ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass ich im Artikel zu Black 2 sowohl eine Vorlage:Nacharbeit, als auch eine Vorlage:Ungenügende Quellen eingefügt habe. Zu den Ungenügend Quellen: Im Film wird nicht gesagt, dass der Flieger so heißt. Du musst deshalb eine Quelle nachliefern, in der der Flieger so genannt wird, ansonsten wird er innerhalb von 14 Tagen gelöscht. Zu der Nacharbeit: Den Artikel kann man so nicht halten. Formal gesehen ist der Artikel - entschuldige bitte - eine Katastrophe. Der Artikel ist bei Weitem nicht in einem enzyklopädischen Stil, den wir versuchen einzuhalten, geschrieben. Ich bitte dich, das zu ändern. KitDiskussion 22:43, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Okay Kit, Im Artikel "Mauler" Mithel steht das sein Schiff die Black 2 ist ich muss wohl das Kartenspiel als 2. Quelle hinzufügen. Und 2. Ja ich weiß ich wär dir dankbar wenn du die Form ein wenig verbessern würdest – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:46, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Anhand anderer Artikel solltest du keine neuen Artikel erstellen, da diese vielleicht Fehlinformationen beinhalten. Du musst wirklich alle Quellen besitzen! Wenn du nicht weist, wo die Sachen alle vorkommen, dann kannst du mal bei der Wookieepedia gucken, was die haben (solange du nicht von denen abschreibst!). Ansonsten habe ich eigentlich nicht angeboten, die Form zu verbessern, da du das selber lernen solltest. KitDiskussion 22:50, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Kay Master Kit wird erledigt – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:52, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Du hast im Artikel auch Sachen rein geschrieben, die du sicherlich nicht aus dem Film entnommen hast (z. B. das mit den Flammen oder die Siege in Raumschlachten). Ich habe die andere Quelle nicht, aber wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, hast du den Namen aus dem Kartenspiel. Ich glaube nicht, dass da soviel steht, sodass du da das alles rausgeholt haben könntest. Außerdem kannst du mich gerne Duzen. KitDiskussion 22:53, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::Okay Björn (D) Also darf ich mir ne Wookie Quelle reinschreiben? Okay das duzen nehm ich doch gern an – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 22:55, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Bitte Kit und nicht Björn. Das mit der WP darfst du auch nicht. Du darfst schauen, welche sie haben, damit du weißt, welche dir fehlen. Du darfst nichts aus der WP abschreiben!!! Wer weiß denn, ob in den genannten Quellen wirklich das Thema des Artikels drin vorkommt? Diese sind nur dafür da, dass du weißt, was du persönlich brauchst. KitDiskussion 22:59, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::::Okay Kit ich hab sie eh nicht rein gemacht... – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 23:00, 1. Feb. 2011 (CET) Tatsushi Hallo ICS, könntest du bei Tatsushi noch die Seitenangabe eintragen? Dann wird besser ersichtlich, wo es genau her kommt. Viele Grüße, GAR QDB 19:11, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Nein, die Seitenzahl von dem Buch, auf welcher Seite sie Infos stehen. Gruß --CC-307 19:20, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Wird das noch was? Nach unserer Unterhaltung sollte dir klar sein, was ich meine und was passiert, wenn die Seite sich nicht bald in der Quellenangabe befindet. GAR QDB 19:42, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Ja ich suche ja... Ich hab nur den Klebzettel vorher rausgenommen... – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 20:05, 2. Feb. 2011 (CET) Begrüßungen Hallo. Bitte beachte, dass Benutzer erst begrüßt werden, wenn sie eine Seite bearbeitet haben und nicht, wenn sie sich gerade erst angemeldet haben. KitDiskussion 14:45, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Oh entschuldige Kit, ich hab ihm das im IRC vorgeschlagen das mit dem 1 Edits habe ich vergessen... Naja er hat mir gesagt er schreibt jetzt seine Benutzerseite, dann hat er ja einen aber prinzipiell hast du da natürlich recht.. – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 14:48, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Und verwende die Vorlage:Willkommen bitte korrekt, indem du einfügst. Auf keinen Fall den Quelltext einfach kopieren → Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Vorlagen. – Andro A • Disku 15:15, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Okay Andro jetzt bin ich schlauer... Danke... – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 15:18, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) Unangebracht Ich finde es nicht sonderlich angebracht, wie du neue Personen im Chat "anmachst", oder vielmehr "fertigmachst" ist das passendere Wort, nur weil sie nicht deiner Meinung sind. Nun konntest du nicht wissen, dass ich als Holger in den Chat komme, jedoch ist dein Verhalten (ob nun mir, oder jemand Fremden gegenüber äußerst unangebracht. Es rechtfertigt in keiner weise solch eine drastische Reaktion deinerseits. Stell dir nur vor es wäre wirklich ein Fremder gewesen, welcher ein potenzieller neuer Autor hätte sein könne. Glückwunsch, ihn hättest du erfolgreich auf ewig vertrieben. In Zukunft befolge also bitte meinen Rat und zügle deine Zunge, respektive deine Finger auf der Tastatur. In diesem Zusammenhang haben ich , und Kyle beschlossen dir eine Verwarnung auszusprechen. Einen schönen Tag noch :) --Modgamers Kummerkasten 21:10, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass das "Ihr habt sowas von keine Ahnung" auf mich bezogen war und das auch nicht gerade sehr nett ist. Ich gebe zu ich habe überreagiert aber trotzdem war das von dir auch nicht gerade nett. Danke ich werde in Zukunft mehr Acht geben. Mit freundlichen Grüßen! – [[Benutzer:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit|'Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit 21:18, 3. Feb. 2011 (CET) Ungenügende Bildquelle Hallo Imperial Commando Spezialeinheit, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes HK 51.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist zwar eine Quelle angegeben, diese ist jedoch ungenau oder ungenügend. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite 51.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank GAR QDB 02:52, 13. Feb. 2011 (CET)